codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Horus Research Centre
Horus Research Centre is a military research facility. It is the fourth sector of Horus Space Station. Here is where all studies and research are conduct to help and develop to gain military advantage in war. Notable Member The head scientist is Dennis Einstein. Project Horus Research Centre is playing an important role in winning the war. Its dedication in developing new advanced technology is one Holy Britannian Empire many success over her enemies. Below are some of the notable projects conducted in this facility. Ares Project Project Ares is a research to create a Supersoldier . Supersoldier is a concept soldier which capable of operating beyond normal human limits or abilities. The project was first conducted by the emperor's brother, V.V. During the studies, he stated to the emperor that the project was a failure due to they were unable to completely control the test subject. The test subject had shown signs of aggression and with abilities like strength, endurance, and agility far beyond the normal human being could cause unnecessary conflicts in near future. Thus, the research was put on hold until they able to come with a better solution to control the test subject. After the death of Marianne , the emperor promised to aid his son, Lelouch to avenge for his mother death. While waiting the time for his sons to return to his side, he had secretly transferred all the data on the Ares Project to Horus Research Centre located without the knowledge of V.V. In order not to raise any suspicious, the emperor has made the incidents looks like a terrorist attack. With all the project data safely stored inside the Horus Research Centre, the emperor began to make his move to create an army for his son. After eight years of hard work, the scientists were able to make a perfect Supersoldier. The test subject was created based on the genetic of past legendary warriors like Julius Ceaser , Hannibal , and Leonidas of Sparta . The test subject, however, does have one defect. In order to give them abilities beyond normal human being, they have to sacrifice the only things that made them human which is their heart or feelings. Born with no emotion or rational, they are like a wild beast. Driven by their instinct to kill, the project is as good as dead if no there are no way to control them. Even though the Horus's scientist on the verge of giving up, the emperor, however, was quite pleased with the result suggesting he has a solution to their problem. Indeed he has. With that in mind, the emperor decided now is the time to unite with his family back. The emperor told the scientists to put the test subject to dormant until the arrival of his son, Lelouch zi Britannia. While waiting for his son, the scientists shifted their focus on another project in preparation for war. Gundam Project Gundam is almost the same as Knightmare Frame but different in term of its performance. Gundam is created by Dennis Einstein after the success of Ares project. Since Supersoldier had a great reflex and speed, even the most powerful Knightmare frame cannot keep up with the Supersoldier reaction when piloting it. Therefore, a new weapon is needed to replace the Knightmare frame. Thanks to Prof. Dennis Einstein, a Gundam was created. Its performance is far beyond the Knightmare frame. It able to compete with the Supersoldier reaction was a good feedback and variation of Gundam was created according to Lelouch request. Unlike Knightmare frame, the Gundam power source came from the reaction of anti-matter and sakuradite with creating a monstrous amount of energy. This gave Gundam almost an infinite power energy making this weapon a terrifying machine in long combat. This power source is then called Photon Drive.